


[Podfic] Bendy Sourwolves Arent Intimidating

by Silvermoonphantom (Daitoshi)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daitoshi/pseuds/Silvermoonphantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Bendy Sourwolves Aren't Intimidating" by ArraFrost</p><p>After raiding the liquor cabinet Stiles is faced with a particularly grumpy werewolf and lets a few things slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bendy Sourwolves Arent Intimidating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arrafrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bendy Sourwolves Aren't Intimidating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539052) by [arrafrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost). 



**Rating** \- Teen and Up

 **Length** \- 8 minutes and 43 seconds

 **Download MP3** \- [LINK HERE](https://docs.google.com/file/d/0BzS3EEjLnxRPWXFpNEQzeGtUUjg/edit)

 **Streaming**  - from Tumblr - [ LINK HERE](http://silvermoonphantom.tumblr.com/post/41508920248/podfic-bendy-sourwolves-arent-intimidating-by)


End file.
